The Mermaid's Ribbon
by SeigaKaku
Summary: Keziah and the mermaid go for a walk. Presents are bought. Reiri has social commentary on moe, etc. One-shot


**A/N**: Just bought and read Princess Resurrection GN.7. I absolutely love it, of course.  
But I was more overjoyed to see Keziah and the mermaid who make an adorable pair,  
however you want to look at it (I'm looking at you lolicons). So here's something short blah blah blah.

-----------

"So what? Are we just supposed to wander around?"

Emil shrugged and turned away from them, "Do whatever you wish. I have important business to attend to with my sister.  
Her servants have been dismissed as well so don't feel as if this is personal or anything."

"Eh? Are you sure this is safe?" Keziah asked as he rubbed.  
Emil simply shrugged and told him he trusted his sister.  
Sighing, the werewolf turned away as well.

Sledge had already disappeared so Keziah and the mermaid were left alone.

"Well this'll be boring. Want to go for a walk? I need some more cigars..." He asked as the maid tottered along after him.  
She nodded even though he couldn't see.

"I'm not actually that familiar with this place..." Keziah went on, almost as if speaking to himself.

He looked down at the mermaid and she looked back, her eyes wide and understanding.  
She nodded her agreement.

He went on, "With all the trouble that princess brings, it's amazing this place is still in one piece..."  
and the little mermaid nodded vigorously.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Keziah asked aloud. The mermaid just shook her head.  
"Yeah. We shouldn't pry into Master's affairs like that, should we?"

Then, a thought occurred to the werewolf.  
"There are a lot of supernatural beings around here, aren't there?"  
The mermaid nodded.  
"Maybe we could find them and ask them about your wizard while we wait?"

The little girl didn't respond and instead looked off in the distance a bit.  
The street they were walking down was pretty crowded with the people passing by  
giving the incredibly large man and the tiny little girl strange looks that both of them ignored.  
Along the sidewalks were small stands in front of businesses and as soon as Keziah looked in the direction she was, he saw what she wanted.

"Hey," he said as he nudged her impatiently, "isn't finding the wizard more important than something like that?"  
But the little girl just looked up at him pleading.  
Defeated, he sighed.

He fished around in his pocket and pulled out the change he had sitting in his pocket.  
It was the money he had been planning to use for his cigars.  
But truthfully, it wasn't very much so he wondered if he could buy either.

She tugged on his arm and pointed as if she knew he hadn't seen.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Keziah sighed as he grabbed her hand and they crossed the street.  
She lit up and scurried to the stand, looking at the bright ribbon and fabric that lay on the table.

"What do you even want this for anyways?" He asked, exasperated.  
She quickly pulled her soft, black hair into a ponytail with her hand and gestured hurriedly.

The old woman sitting at the stand nodded, "Yes, these silk ribbons are excellent for that."

The werewolf sighed again, "How much?"

"Fifteen a piece," the woman said as she gestured to the ribbons.  
The mermaid was already admiring a red one and stroking it excitedly.

Cursing under his breath, Keziah fished the money out of his pocket and dropped it to the table.  
The woman smiled kindly at the mermaid and passed her the red ribbon she was so enjoying.  
The mermaid took it and looked up at Keziah, smiling happily as she held it in her hands as if it were her treasure.

She then gestured to Keziah as she held her hair back into place with her hands.  
"Me? I don't know how to do stupid things like that," Keziah immediately scoffed.  
But the little mermaid just looked at him, unrelenting and assured of her victory.  
Defeated, he bent down down and started tying the ribbon into her hair.

"You've got to pull that tighter or it'll fall out," the woman chimed.

Keziah snapped, "I got it! I got it!"  
And the old woman tittered to herself.

He stepped back when he was done and the woman  
passed the mermaid a mirror to admire herself with.  
She turned it to different angles, happy with each.

She then politely passed the mirror back to the woman and smiled her thanks up at Keziah.  
"I won't have anything to smoke now. I'll be cranky," Keziah warned her.  
She just shrugged and took his hand, her new ponytail and ribbons bobbing up and down as she happily skipped along.

And Keziah just sighed, sure that he would ever loose to the little girl.

-----

EX.

Emil had Hime sent Riza to find Sledge and the pair and to meet them at the mansion when they were done.  
All in all, the royals meeting had taken about an hour and neither were in bad spirits when they met up,  
leaving Keziah to wonder the seriousness of their meeting.

Hime was returning to the mansion while Reiri and Riza lingered behind.  
"What took you?" Emil whined as the werewolf and the mermaid joined their master.

Riza immediately grinned when she saw the mermaid, "Hey, Mermaid! You look cute, I like your hair."

The mermaid smiled at the compliment and immediately petted her ribbon as if it were a pet.

Reiri looked appraisingly at the little girl before nodding,  
"Yes, yes. Very cute. You should keep that style. You know, ponytails are a big turn on for some men?"  
She chuckled while the mermaid turned her questioningly and made to silently ask what that meant,  
prompting both Riza and Keizah to yell at her, 'you shouldn't say things like that to a child!'


End file.
